


House Pendragon | Game of Thrones Fanfiction

by Varenstein



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur
Genre: Action, F/M, Harems, Isekai, Kingdoms, Overpowered, Politics, Strategy, Wars, another world - Freeform, civilization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varenstein/pseuds/Varenstein
Summary: When a seventeen-year-old King Arthur was summoned to rule over Westeros by Merlin, chaos ensues. Will Arthur Pendragon be able to finally snap away his boredom with this new found hobby? Or end up wasting his only chance to become the king and eliminate his boring life?Join Arthur as he politically gains trust of the people around him, form a new kingdom, start wars among the nations, and maybe even find love along the way.This fanfiction depicts the MC as a king who builds a new house, House Pendragon, to desolate the nine other great houses and shape the entire Westeros to how he sees fit. Whether that be the greatest thing anyone has ever seen or one that is reduced into ashes. One last thing, this story may vary from being based off the books or the show.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Daenerys Targaryen, Arthur Pendragon/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. King Arthur of Westeros

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction depicts the MC as a king who builds a new house, House Pendragon, to desolate the nine other great houses and shape the entire Westeros to how he sees fit. Whether that be the greatest thing anyone has ever seen or one that is reduced into ashes. One last thing, this story may vary from being based off the books or the show.
> 
> (Note: I do NOT own the rights to any of these characters. These belong to George R. R. Martin. I'd also like to thank him for coming up with ASOIAF, as it inspired me to write this Fanfic.)

"Good morning, Arthur." On a Sunday morning, when Arthur was having himself eggs and bacon, An old man came in wanting to speak to him. "Slept well?"

"Could've been better." Truth be told, the bags under Arthur's eyes was giving away his not-so-secret Insomniac disease.

"So, about last week, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose." He had watched the entire show, studied many forms of fighting techniques, war strategies, and nation ruling from the web. He even bought the books, albeit he didn't actual read any of it.

He just kept them on top of the shelves near the corners of his university dorm room. "Not a big reader, huh, Arthur?"

"I never was."

"Well, hurry it up then. Finish eating your food, pack your bags, and get dressed. Your kingdom awaits you!" What Merlin was on about is the deal they've made a week prior.

What was deal, you ask? It's simple. Arthur gets transported into another world, live like a king, rule a kingdom, all the while he provides Merlin entertainment.

But which world, you ask yet again? The world of dragons, frozen zombies, medieval warfare, and whole lot of explicit content, if you know what I mean. Yep, it is the world of Game of Thrones, or if you prefer, A Song of Ice and Fire.

"Oh, Hey, Merlin. Care to stir whip me up another crime to solve?" Another came into the dining room. It was the great English detective, Sherlock Holmes, along with his partner, Dr. John H. Watson.

"No, sorry, Sherlock. I'm afraid that this day marks Arthur and I's departure, but I will sure to remember our many great adventures." Merlin announced to the giddy PI.

"Well, that's good, no more strange things will be happening late at night." John said aloud, sipping his cup of coffee.

"John, that's rude. Apologize." Sherlock scolded.

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like that. I'm just relieved to not be dealing with these you two's shenanigans!" He explained, pointing towards Sherlock and the soon-to-be king. "But I will miss having you around though."

"Precisely, we both will. I'll especially miss our friendly competition, Arthur. All those times we've spent tracking down Moriarty—"

"Sherlock, you two did that like one time, they've only been here for a week and a half."

"Well, yes, but it's the most fun I've ever felt. Most alive, most thrilled to have someone with equal intellect to go up against. A race between whom will first capture the criminal, terrorist, or whomever."

"And we'll miss the both of you as well." Merlin said.

"Boys, There are people looking for you downstairs!" Mrs. Hudson yelled bursting through the door.

"Which one?" John asked.

"You two, of course! Who else could I be possibly be talking about?" She confirmed

"Oh, right. You can't see them, can't you?"

"Who?"

"Absolutely no one, Mrs. Hudson. John just been getting too high lately." Sherlock said, grabbing his coat from a rack.

He pushed his landlady out the door hurriedly before closing it shut. "Tell them that we'll be there shortly!"

"Ok then, Sherlock, but whatever you're doing, do it quickly please! These men don't look nice." She said through the door before stepping down the floor.

"Alright, John, come on. We've got another client."

"Yeah, alright, I'm coming. Hey, good luck with you two's, um, conquest for power or whatever." The last part, he meant towards Arthur and Merlin.

"Thanks, John." Arthur said, who just finished cleaning up his plate.

"Indeed, It is much appreciated." Merlin added.

He stepped out the door followed by Sherlock. And now, they're alone in the the private investigator's apartment. "So, do you already have a plan, Arthur?"

"More or less."

"That's good then, I'll transport us there now!"

"In Westeros, you mean?"

"Yes, where else?"

"Actually, we need to make a stop somewhere first."

"And it is where?"

"Area 51."


	2. Raiding Area 51

"What exactly are we looking for in here?" Merlin whispered.

"Why're you whispering, Merlin? No one can see us due to the spell you've casted."

"That's true, but—"

"They'll just overlook any words they hear as a pigment of their imagination, if that concerns you." Arthur cuts Merlin off.

"If they can't find anything, they won't do anything to us. Of course, they'll likely be looking around their base, but they still won't be able to find us. We'll be in and out of here within a few minutes." He continued, dialing down Merlin's worries.

"How are you staying so calm, Arthur? I imagine myself as the one collected, with me being the sorcerer and all, but no."

"That's exactly how, Merlin, you're a sorcerer. Of course, I'm not afraid. Not of these American soldiers, not of their guns, not of their bullets, not of their capabilities. And you shouldn't too."

"Well, I'm glad you aren't, but once we have arrived on Westeros, I will only stand idly by. Make a mental note, Arthur."

"Sure, that's fine by me."

Both soon arrived at the armory. After smoothly making their way through the guards, Arthur listed every weapon their is available.

"M16, M4, M45, Browning M2, Mk 19, M—"

"Hold it, Arthur. I know I said that I will let you bring guns along, but using all of these is very cheap."

"Merlin, how is this cheap? Your assigning me to the wildlings, aren't you? And what do they have, swords and axes that's less efficient than that of the Starks? Not to mention, there's the white walkers. These, Merlin, are mere equilibriums."

"To the walkers, maybe. But the Starks?"

Arthur gave out a sigh. "Merlin, I promise to you that this will be amusing."

"Fine, but try to use these guns less often than you should. I want this story to be interesting. Besides, you'll want to make use of my gifts."

"Your gifts? But I thought you were gonna be a bystander?"

"I will, I will.. But after I give you my surprise."

"And those are?"

"Hey, if I tell you now, then it wouldn't be much of a surprise, will it?"

"Then, if you will, whisk us away to Westeros. Along with this building of course."

"Alright! Are you sure you're not forgetting anything, Arthur?"

He thought for a little while before coming up with something. "Well, a nuke would be nice."

"Never mind." Merlin frowned at Arthur, but he just gave out a laugh.

"Hey, I'm joking. Now, that would be overkill."

"Very much so."


	3. Beyond The Wall

"Here we are! The land of always winter." Merlin rejoiced at their safe travel.

"And where exactly are the wildlings?"

"Right over this hill!" Merlin pointed towards the top.

"I assume you aren't cold?" Suspicious of Merlin's state.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. The cold doesn't bother me whatsoever."

"You could've told me that before, you know. Then I wouldn't have to wear so many layers of clothing."

Arthur, who is wearing a triple layered coat, was annoyed at his sorcerer friend's thin clothing.

"Perhaps, but here you are looking unique."

"Unique?"

"A king has to look like royalty."

"Not entirely true, Merlin, a king can look whatever he wants so long as he can properly lead his people."

"To victory?"

"To victory."

"Which one though?"

"Domination, of course."

"So, you aren't considering to win culturally?"

"What culture do the wildlings have that the rest of Westeros' civilization will uphold?" He sarcastically said. No offense to the free folks, but Arthur was diminishing them and labeling them as barbaric animals. If Merlin didn't use his sorcery to make them just a tad bit civilized, then Arthur may have never taken up his deal.

"Religiously?"

"No thanks, that'll just be a pain in the ass to organize. Maybe I'll create one, but taking over Westeros that way would just be grueling."

"Scientifically, then?"

"I can, but I would much rather win through wars."

"So, you're a warmonger?"

"Not really, no. But you insist on making the story interesting, so here I am."

"How about victory through score?"

"Are you referencing Sid Meier's Civilization?"

"About time you caught on."

They continued conversing until they went over hill, and gazed upon the thousands of Wildlings living in their camp. Most are unrecognizable to Arthur because most of them are really just extras, but they finally found Mance Rayder. The quote-on-quote leader and King-Beyond-the-Wall before Arthur came along.

"Mance Rayder, how are you?" Merlin greeted.

The two shook hands before Mance sets his eyes on Arthur. "And who's this?"

"Ah, yes, this is Arthur Pendragon. Arthur meet Mance, Mance meet Arthur."

"So, when am I finally going to meet this king of yours? You've been holding him off for more than months, I want to give him a few pointers for leading." He joked.

"A few pointers?"

"Yeah, that sack o'shit's a kneeler, ain't he, Merlin? Probably knows nothing about ruling over us Free folk." He continued to rant.

"Uh-huh, go on." Urged Arthur.

"Well, you see, he may have ruled over a kingdom, but this is no kingdom." He motioned to his people. "We are only a bunch of people fighting to get to the other side of a massive wall made outta ice."

"And you all don't have a ruler looking over you, correct? You're all divided into multiple clans and tribes because you choose to follow whomever you want, yes?"

"Exactly. It's been like that since the beginning of time." He dramatically added the last part.

Merlin started to open his mouth, but was dragged out of Mance's earshot by Arthur. "And here I thought you converted them to be just like the northerners. What happened?"

"Hmm, I may have forgotten."

"May have?"

"Ok, look. Don't worry, I'll fix it. I'll change their cultural heritage right away."

And Merlin went off, pushing Arthur aside, and placing himself in the middle of the free folk's encampment. "Free folk! How are all of you been?"

"How have we been? Old man, you told us to come here months ago!"

"What in the fuck have you been doing? Do you know how long we've been waiting?"

The free folk raged. An uproar was happening due to Merlin. "I know I've kept you all waiting, but the wait is over. Your king has arrived!"

"King? We don't have a king!"

"Did you bring a kneeler here?"

"I'll bet he's shivering with cold, ain't he? Always basking under the hot sun of the south!"

"Right, where is the fucker? I'll have him dead before noon!"

Arthur pulled Merlin closely, so he would be able to whisper his concerns. "We're you planning on convincing them? You're a wizard, Merlin! Just used your powers and brainwash these people."

"Well, now that you've mentioned, it does makes logical sense."

Merlin stood front and center among the crowd of Free folk once more. He raised his staff and a great beam of light emitted from it.

Arthur watches on, as the eyes of the Free folk glowed white. It looked like there was a great source of light trying to find a way out of the civilization's bodies. It would stay like this for minutes, until the light from Merlin's staff died down along with the light from the free folk's eye sockets.

Everyone was quite. Nobody said anything for few moments which made Arthur question Merlin's actions. "Did all go well?"

"Yes, Arthur, everything had gone well."

"Then why aren't th—" Arthur was cut off by Mance's yelling. He sees him pushing his way through the crowd.

"Make way, make way!" Mance finally gets pass his brethren and stopped in front of Arthur.

"Your Grace." He kneeled.

"Your Grace." Arthur heard the words uttered more by the hundreds and thousands of swarming Free folk. And once he looked up from Mance, he saw them all kneeling before him.


	4. Camelot's Beginnings

So, after years of city-building, Arthur's people finally had something they could call home.

"Camelot is what we shall name it." Deriving from the folklore of King Arthur, the British legend of the 5th and 6th century, he thought that it was only necessary.

"Excellent name, Arthur, but what about the others?"

He looked at Merlin. "Did you meant of the undead or the cities?

"Both, actually." Merlin said, matter-of-factly. "Your nation's capital may be finished in its construction, but the others are yet to be half done. Many resources are required to build such cities, Arthur, and this part of the north doesn't have much of what we need."

They've already used a lot of their supplies producing Camelot, the biggest city in all of both Britannia and Westeros. And yes, Arthur did declare the land of always winter to be renamed into what was said above. But fact of the matter was, they were running low on building materials.

"And of course, the white walkers are still trudging along the snowy plains of winter. What do you intend to do about them?"

"You have no need to worry, Merlin, I've already planned ahead most of what to do."

"You have?"

"Of course, I don't like walking into things blindly. Years ago, when you first offered me the position as king, I immediately calculated everything that could potentially happen, and fortunately for us, this was one of them."

"Did you meant of the undead or the cities?"

"Both."

"Well, that's good to know, it would have been very boring if we had just lost at the beginning. But with being said, do you intend on enacting the Great War sooner than expected of that in the show?"

"Might as well get it over with."

"I suppose that is the best course of action."

The two talked more about Arthur's plan to gather resources while vaporizing the undead out of existence when Merlin suddenly remembered Arthur's birthday. "Oh, I almost forgot."

"It's fine, Merlin, you don't have to do anything for me."

"No, you've also forgotten. Remember the time when I said I had gifts aligned for you? Well, those were gifts for the many birthdays I've missed."

"They were birthday gifts?"

"Precisely, Arthur, I originally made it so there were only 3 wishes that I could bestow upon you, but since three years have past, I will be giving you 5."

"Well, thank you, Merlin, that's nice of you."

"Just name anything you want. I was never good at actually picking out a gift, I stink at those. Just name it and I'll grant it."

"Sure thing, but if I wish for the instant construction of the other cities, wouldn't the free folk be spooked?"

"Spooked?"

"Yeah, Imagine that you're working on a whole city that would take years to finish, then it's mysteriously done the day after? Anyone would be weirded out."

"I suppose, so what do you want me to do?"

Arthur, not wanting to waste a wish just so the free folk won't freak out, decided to hold off on wishing anything for the time being.

A little while ago, Merlin left to see the progress of Camelot's builders. They were efficient enough, but they could do better. Arthur was left alone in the throne room until redheaded girl came in. "You have summoned me, Your Grace?"

"Yes, I have, Ygritte." He signaled for her to stand up.

"You know of me?"

"I do."

"What can I do for you? I shall obey whatever your command is."

Arthur mentally laughed at how Merlin changed the free folk. Although it was how Arthur wanted it, he still find it hilarious how different they act compared to the show "I want you to be apart of my round table."

"Round table?"


	5. The Round Table

"Are you refusing, Ygritte?"

"What? Oh, no, it's just that I have no clue what this Round Table is."

"Would you like me to explain?" She nodded.

"Very well then. You see, Ygritte, I am forming a council. Do you what that is?"

"No, Your Grace."

"I suppose you are raised by barbarians, I don't know why I even bothered asking." She looked down in shame of her people's cultural background.

"I am terribly sorry, Your Grace, I wasn't raised to know the south's traditions."

"It's fine, but you do know how to use a bow, yes?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"How good are you?"

"I'm the best there is."

Arthur stood up from his throne, which was made entirely out of ice with very detailed sculpting designs etched onto it, and urged Ygritte to follow him.

"A council, Ygritte, is a sum of people that are tasked to manage the affairs of a population."

"So, your asking me to be a leader? Along with other people who're leaders also?"

"Exactly, and I know since that you've all only ever follow one person, it could be strange at first, but I trust that you'll make the correct decisions ensuring your people's prosperity."

"Wait, well, what about you then? If I lead my people, then y—"

"I would still be king, Ygritte. It's that being a part of my council meant that you will have higher power over others." Ygritte finally seemed to understand what a council is, but still had a few questions.

"What power?"

"For example, you would become like a second-in-command. You will be partly in charge of Britannia while I'm out of commission, you will have your own city to manage, your own military district, and respective people to command." Arthur explained.

And continued with.. "But you still answer to me, the rest of your council-mates would be recruited shortly, but for now, you would be the sole member of The Round Table."

"I understand, Your Grace." She stops Arthur by stepping in front of him and kneeling. "And I humbly accept your request. I, Ygritte, will swear that I would conduct myself well on your honor as a member of The Round Table."

"Good, but we aren't done yet." She looked up in confused before following her king again.

"Where are we going, Your Grace?"

"To the barracks. Suppose that I have a present to bestow upon you. If what you say is true, and you're the best at archer among the Free folk, then you would be the perfect fit to be my sniper."

"Sniper?"

"It's another form of bow, but much more deadlier." They reached the old shed of weapons Arthur and Merlin brought with them to Westeros.

"Let's see, which one would fit you best?" While Arthur was thinking of a proper gun for Ygritte, she was gazing upon the wall of weapons stacked among each other.

She didn't know what they were, but her hand longed for them. Her finger was already clutching an imaginary trigger, and her eyes stared at one in particular, while her hand reached out.

She took it off its resting place and tried to decipher how the quote-on-quote bow works. "Ah, a Barrette M82. A bit much, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, I suppose."

Ygritte tried out multiple forms of clutching the gun, and it was clear that she had no idea what she was doing. She was beginning to feel embarrassed, she bragged earlier how good she was at shooting, but she struggling to even hold this one.

"I guess I should really mention that these are a lot different than operating a bow."

"How do you use this thing?"

He urged her to follow him again. "Come on, I'll tell you everything I know."


	6. Wildling Sniper

"Aim steady now. Deep breath in. Hold it. Fire." A loud bang was emitted. Arthur wouldn't be surprised if many people came running their way, the loud noises were happening all afternoon.

Arthur lowered down his binoculars to tell Ygritte, the one who've shot, missed. "Fuckin' hell. How do people use this thing? It, like, pushes you back!"

"That's normal. That's why I told you to lay down."

"But you don't shoot a bow lying down."

"For the tenth time, Ygritte, your not using a bow."

She grunted, and finally caved in. She laid flat on her stomach and repositioned herself as comfortable as she can. "Use the bipod."

"The what?" Arthur has to reach for her gun and lecture her every part of it. He could have done that at the start, but Ygritte refused to budge, too high of a pride and all that.

It took no longer than 15 minutes for the lesson to be learned by Ygritte, which actually impressed Arthur. Now, he can actually tell that she was taking this whole sniper training seriously.

"Alright, I think I get it."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, this is the, um, scope?" She said pointing at the barrel.

"Shit, wait, no! This is the scope!"

"Go on."

"This long thing is the barrel?"

"What else?"

"The ass."

"Close enough. But rather than repeating what I said, do you actually know how they all function as one?"

Again, she looks down. Not a word came out of her mouth, pride blocking the exit. She couldn't admit how little she knew, even if it would be the best of her options.

"Alright, another 15 minutes should do it." They quickly went over the sniper basics. All of them mostly came from the internet, Arthur made a mental to teach Ygritte for when they actually arrive, and here they are.

Bang. Bang. Bang. Third time's the charm. She finally hit the piece of paper Arthur stuck to a tree. 51 yards from where they were standing, average sniping distance back in his world.

"See? Told ya I'm the best."

"From where I came from, a Canadian soldier was able to get a confirmed kill thousands of yards away. If we compare you to him, then you are not even close to reaching the top of the mountain."

"A thousand yard shot? How is that even possible?"

"Don't forget the S, Ygritte, it wasn't just a thousand."

"Alright then. Fine, I may be shit right now, but I'm telling you, one day, I'll surpass that Cana— something person."

"Canadian."

"Yeah, him too." She picks up the gun and started marching backwards from her target. "A thousand yards, eh? That's easy."

"Child's play?"

"Child's play."

"I'll be off then. Good luck on honing your skills as Camelot's Red Death."

"Red Death? The fuck's that supposed to mean?"

"Think of it is a code name. From where I came from there was a man titled The White Death, a Finnish sniper who has the record for most kills. 505 tallied death, that's the number to beat."

"505, huh?" I've killed more than that. Loads, even."

"But not with a sniper."

"Where're you from, anyways? Finnish, Canadian, what do those names mean? Are they a kingdom?"

"Sort of, they're what the people who dwell in the kingdom are called. The kingdoms are named something else, but not all that different."

"What do we call ourselves then?" Arthur was intrigued once more.

"Our kingdom's called Britannia, right? Then, what do we call the ones who dwell in it?"

"Good question, I haven't thought of that, to be honest. It wasn't really that high of a priority."

"Well, if you ever figure that one out, tell me. I've been getting sick of the whole wildling name you kneelers have been calling us."

She was aware that Arthur was a quote-on-quote southerner. It seemed that whatever Merlin did to the Free folk, it didn't fully work on Ygritte. This made Arthur a lot more curious. A lot of questions are in store for Merlin later on.

"A kneeler, huh? That's no way to speak to your king, is it now?"

Ygritte immediately noticed her mistake and dropped her left knee. "I am terribly sorry, Your Grace. I did not mean to utter such words, forgive my insolence, I swear it won't happen again."

"No, it's alright, I really don't mind. But if you could, drop the whole Your Grace thing. It's actually getting a bit annoying."

"Yes, immediately, Your Gra—" She bit her tongue.

"Just Arthur's fine."

"Arthur."


	7. The Search For Dragonglass

"I trust that you've already seen Ygritte?"

"Yes, I had, Merlin."

"Did all went well?"

"Very much so. Soon, she might be the only one we need wielding guns."

"Then, why bring a whole garrison unit along with us?"

"Precautions, Merlin, that's all they are. Before, I know not much of Ygritte's skills, she was an archer. A good one, but I have yet to know how good. If it turns out that a sniper is too much for her to handle, then I'll be glad I took others."

"Well, aside from her, who else do you plan on recruiting?"

"Arya Stark."

"The wolf?"

"Who else?"

"That's an interesting choice, Arthur, considering the child's only a mere 9-year-old."

"Have you ever watched Game of Thrones, Merlin? Or read the books?"

"No, I haven't. I actively avoid spoilers."

"Then, I would appreciate it if you don't question my tactics. Arya Stark is the perfect candidate, a worthy chevalier of Britannia. Just sit back and enjoy the show, after this Great War arc is where the real fun begins."

"If you say so."

"Say, what have you been doin this past few weeks? You've been off doing your own thing lately, any news happening in the town?"

"No, not really, just a bunch of slobs drinking gin and vodka. They're addicted to the stuff, who ever knew the land of always winter would be rich in alcohol?"

"Yes, that is quite surprising. Although it's not necessarily required. A mountain heaps of alcohol, but any strategic resources are zero. None to be found miles away from here."

"What are you hoping to find exactly? You long for more, but you already have an army worth's of weapons lying around and collecting dusts."

"You tell me. What resources are highly valuable here in this world, but is non-existent in mine?"

"Well, there are loads, I'm not entirely sure what you want me to say, Arthur."

He stood up from his icy throne, and marched towards the sorcerer. "Dragonglass, Merlin, Dragonglass. There is no way that we can kill the wights or the white walkers with just bullets. I intend to find Dragonglass, and form them into custom-made gun ammo for Ygritte."

"I see." Arthur walks past him, and he follows. "But couldn't you just wish some? You still have all five of them available."

"I'd rather not, I know there are some here. I just needed to locate where they are."

"Where're you heading?"

"To see the progress of my people. I've already established Britannia here for more than a year, but I still haven't taken the time to witness it grow firsthand. As a king, I would like to have clear visibility over my empire."

"Then, I'll come with. There's not much for me to do here in the castle, it's pretty much empty."

"About that, I should probably hire guards, huh? Helpers, maids, and the sort. So many people, but it would be an embarrassment if the southerners labeled us as a non-diligent civilization."

"Do as you please."

Just as the duo exited the doors, a man with a scruffy beard came towards them. "Your Grace, we have returned!"

"Giantsbane, right?"

"Yes, Your Grace, it is always an honor to be at your presence." He says kneeling.

"Find anything?"

"No, it's all empty. We've searched all around the here, but there's just snow along with more snow."

"Then, keep searching. You're bound to find some sooner or later."

"But, Your Gra—"

"Keep searching."

"Yes, Your Grace." He bowed before immediately leaving."

"I see you've appointed hi—"

"Merlin, what exactly did you do to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last week, when I taught Ygritte about the sniper, it's like she had reverted back to being her old self. For a short time, her demeanor changed, and was even aware of the whole kneeler name they call the actual southerners. Didn't you alter their minds to forget their whole culture?"

"Sort of. Like I said, I wanted amusement, so I made it so they have their own thoughts. They remember their life before you, but I made it so they remember being a more civilized kingdom. They think that they had past kings before you, even a whole kingdom. Unfortunately that so-called kingdom was destroyed by the white walkers. Now, they acknowledge you as the one who will lead them agains the perpetrators."

"Creating your own storyline, Merlin?"

"Hey, a man has to have something he could entertain himself. Mine is your rule."


	8. The Great Sword Excalibur

"Obsidian, could they possibly be used to replace Dragonglass?" Arthur was visiting the town, but didn't stop to batter an eye towards anything.

He only ever stopped when a improvement or district construction is needed. He collected the data necessary, and moved forward. So far, everything is going well, the builders are moving at a distant pace. Food production is good, Arthur brought along a bag of seeds in his bag when they first arrive.

The seeds were of vegetation that needn't of much attention. They are able to grow in winter, and good food material. Arthur planned ahead in time where the Free folk wouldn't rely on eating meat all the time.

What was the point, you might ask? All the boars, horses, or rabbits, etc. can be harvested. Made into luxurious items like leather and much more. Valuable trade deals could happen among the other nations, so Arthur instructed to have farms built almost immediately.

With his knowledge, he can be able to teach his people in producing high value items and the likes of which will make Britannia richer than the Lannisters.

"What're you mumbling about, Arthur?"

"Dragonglass substitutes."

"Care to explain?"

"Online, I came across a page stating that Dragonglass were pretty much obsidian. I don't know how accurate it is though. They could have pretty different compounds, although they do look alike."

"What exactly do they look like?"

"Like darkened-diamonds?"

"Is that a question."

"Perhaps, I've never came across an actual Dragonglass, how could I know."

"Say, aside from Dragonglass, there's still another resource that you might find handy. Valyrian steel."

"Were too far up north, Merlin, it's not like we'll just come across a bunch of those lying around in the snow. Besides, Valyria has long been gone, along with any chance we had of obtaining their special steel."

"You sure are stubborn, you know that? Fine, I'll give you some."

"Do you intend to use magic? I've already told you that I don't intend to use any of my wishes until it's for emergencies."

"No, it's alright. This one's a freebie, I'll whisk some up in a jiffy."

"Hold on, I though you were only standing in the sidelines? Not helping me unless it was for a wish? Perhaps your old age is finally catching up with you."

Merlin cursed himself for not being able to whip up the fresh batch of Valyria's homemade steel. He so wanted to speed up Arthur's plan. Frankly, all the waiting is too boring. You're lucky that there are so many time skips, and Merlin cursed you as well for that.

Arthur laughed at Merlin's frustrations before caving in on his old friend's wish. "Alright then, let's compromise."

The sorcerer's ears perk up. "What do you mean?"

"I could see that your very tired of all this waiting around. You wish to fasten everything up in hope to witness action, correct? Well, I'll use one of my wishes then."

"Oh, goody. What will it be, eh? An eruption of Valyrian steels? Perhaps Valyrian steel swords for everyone?"

"I'd like th—"

"No, actually, scratch that. I would like to speed things up, but not to the find where you just get ridiculously overpowered. You cannot wish for ever single one of your people to have a Valyrian steel made weapon."

"Would you reconsider?"

"Nope, sorry, Arthur. No can do."

"I thought as much. Well, since we don't have any blacksmiths available. Grant me Excalibur. The blade itself shall be made entirely of Valyrian steel, the rest is up to you."

Merlin grinned at Arthur's command. Since Arthur have him free will, he decided to add a little something to the sword itself. Some would say it's now a magical sword.

"Follow me."

The two traveled outside the city and into the woods not far off. They ventured not deep into it, as they can already see it, the sword in the stone, Excalibur.

"Do you expect me to pull it out?"

"You can push it if you want, but it won't do you any good."

"I suppose not." Arthur approached the sword reached for its handle.

He expected it to be difficult, but it came out easily. So much so that Arthur actually fell from pulling too hard.

"Well, that was anti-climactic." Both Merlin and Arthur laughed at the whole ordeal. But the moment was ruined when a multiple yells were heard back in Wales, the neighboring city of both Camelot and England.

The two looked at each other, and like their minds were in sync, mustered the exact thing the other was concluding. "White Walkers."


End file.
